Sticks and Stones
by ImFromThePalaceOfWisdom
Summary: Zoe is new to the WWE . Her bestfriend John Cena looks out for her , so she dosen't get hurt . Zoe Gets stuck in a storyline with Mike Mizanin aka the Miz . They hate eachother , But could romance be slowly brewing? And could John Cena be jealous?


I walked around the arena , searching for familiar faces . I felt really awkward walking around aimlessely and having no one know who I am . Finally I saw the muscly man I'd been looking for .

"Zoe Alaina Porter , How long has it been?"

I ran up and hugged my **bestfriend **John Cena . I'd known him from OVW , We started out together , I just decided to travel the business a little more , while John when straight to the top .

"Too long!" I shouted , hugging him tightly . "Thank god I found you , I felt like A Penguin out of water!" He chuckled . "A Fish Out of water?" he questioned. "Yeah yeah yeah , " I laughed . "So whats been up?" I asked him curiously . I had'nt talked to him for so long . "Nothing Much , It's been pretty good , except for The creep the Miz. He's got one sucky personality . He's just been annoying the ... well ... you know what out of me." He chuckled . "Ahh , But nothing gets to MY John , Right ? " I hit his arm playfully . "Nope!" He held his head up proudly as if he just Cured world hunger . Well , as if HE cured it . If I cured it I'd be jumping up and down screaming "I told you so" at Obama . But that's a story for another day . I heard two voices behind me chattering away . "Is that the new diva?" One asked . "I dunno , But it looked like a lemon I'd like to squeeze" . Oh NO . I am NOT a Lemon and he was NOT going to _Squeeze _me.

"Hey John , Who's your friend?" I turned around to see The Miz , and John Morrison . Huh . Guess their friendship is in better standing then I thought . I heard they fought over Maryse in the locker room . haha .

"Hey John , This is my friend Zoe . She's the new diva ." He said , obviously doing his best to act friendly .

"Pleasure to meet you Zoe , The names John .You can call me Shaman. " He held out his hand and I shook it . Shaman . Pshh .

"And You probobly already know me ,Mike Mizanin , The chick magnet . " He raised his eyebrows . John rolled his eyes , and so did I .

"Actually , its funny , Never heard of you ." I joked .

"Sure , Sure . What's your name again ? "

"Zoe . My name is Zoe . "

I looked up at John , Obviously Irritated . He saved the day , once again .

"Listen , I'll talk to you guys later? Zoe has to get ready and so do I . " John said , Cool and collected . As Always .

"Hope to be seeing you soon , " Mike said . "Hot stuff" He whispered in my ear . Are you serious? Did he ACTUALLY have the nerve to SAY THAT to ME? Before I could kick his face in , he was running down the hallway . I did'nt want to tire myself before whatever match I was going to be in , so I let him go with a warning ,

"I hate him already , " I said to John . He chuckled . "We all Do . "

He showed me where the Diva's locker room was and then went on his way . "Talk to you later?" He asked . "Of Course!" I replied and shut the door .

As soon as I got in , 2 diva's came right up to me .

"Hi , Im Mickie , and This is Maryse!" Mickie said smiling . "So Im guessing , your the new diva?" Maryse said Calmly . "You guessed right." I smiled . We talked for a while until some random woman came in and told me that one of the producers wanted to see me .

"Your going to go to the ring with the Miz , He'll talk trash about Cena . Your friends with Cena Right? So Just take it from there . "

"Okay . " I smiled . Not pleased AT ALL by this . I could'nt stand miz . He treats women like ... like .... like a pimp!

I talked to Mickie and Maryse in the locker room for about a half hour until it was time for me to take miz down the ramp . ugh .

"I knew you'd come around , " Miz smirked . "Your an Idiot , " I said annoyed . "But Im a Chick Magnet , so it dosen't matter , " He said proudly . What an idiot . I don't even need to dignify that with a freaking response . His music started just as John started walking torwards us . "Good Luck!" He shouted at me . Mike smirked again . Can he just stop? Really .

He walked down the ramp , booed so loud my ears popped .

"_John Cena , You overrated untalented piece of monkey crap! Miz - 10 . Cena - STILL ZERO! ZIP! NADA ! ZILCH! It proves how pathetic you are! These stupid fans cheer for you but they just don't understand how untalented - " _

I cut him off . "Don't talk about my bestfriend that way!" I shouted . "Shut it Toots , " He smirked . "No one even knows who you are yet hot stuff , calm dow-"

_"Hot Stuff? NO! My name is ZOE PORTER! and Don't call me toots or I will Beat you down buddy!" I screamed . The crowd cheered . _

_Then John's music came on . He Ran to the ring and TACKLED MIZ . Too bad he did'nt start one of his little 'matches' yet . John would have won! Until miz took the mic he was holding and hit John in the face repeatedly . I tried to stop him , but He just would'nt . _

_"Lets Go Zoe , " He said ._

**He put his arm around me and I tried to squirm away , Tried to go check on John but he would'nt let me . When we got backstage , Vince was waiting for us . **

" That was a great segment! You know , I like the idea of a 'bestfriend betrayal' thing . Zoe , I want to put you in a storyline with Mike ." He said happily .

"What ... what kind of 'storyline' ?"

"You know , the basics . Love , Betrayal , bla bla bla " He said calmly . I was'nt going to say no , and lose my job over it . I'd worked too hard . So I said yes to the proud Vince .

"Okay , so in order for this to word I want it to be believable . You guys should build a real life relationship in order to do this . Chemistry , you know? Im not telling you two to go and get married , But you need to trust eachother , because this is going to be BIG . Championship matches and all ." Miz Smiled at that word . Championships .

"So what do you want us to do to be closer?" Miz said emphasizing the word closer . Luckily he seemed not to intrigued all of a sudden at becoming attached to me .

"Hm , well how about this . You can travel together! Just for a little while , take some friends with you to be more comfortable , "

He talked some more and then said goodbye .

"I hate this , " I said , very unhappy with the situation .

"Whatever , It's not like Im happy about it either . " He said rolling his eyes .

Mood swings much?

"Sudden change of attitude I see , "

"Whatever , Lets get out of here , " He said coldly . "The matches aren't over yet , " I said . "Yeah yeah , " He responded . "Guess your sleeping in my room?" he asked . "I hope not . " I said . One of the Producers made prior reservations and I was to be sharing my room with another superstar or Diva . But I doubted the odds of being stuck with miz .

We left the arena , In his car . I texted John the whole story . Why was he being so rude? What had I done? Well ... I meann ... What had I done that was considered uncalled for? He's the one who acts like a pimp .


End file.
